


Тяга

by MartiLopez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking to Cope, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, sexual identity confusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiLopez/pseuds/MartiLopez
Summary: Плохой день, подружка и того хуже, плюс отчаянное желание напиться привели меня туда, где я никак не ожидал оказаться. И что самое странное, мне понравилось. Господи, пожалуйста, не говорите никому, но я, кажется, хочу повторить.





	1. Перепутал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Craving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875105) by [Violetwylde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde). 



> Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3234973

Я, как говорится, «тихоня». Иногда я попадаю в передряги, особенно раньше случалось, когда еще был моложе, но с самого выпуска из колледжа, когда я принял решение попытаться вести себя как взрослый, я особо не высовываюсь. Я думал, я все делаю правильно – девушка, достойная работа, машина, которую на самом деле я не могу себе позволить, – но на прошлой неделе… на прошлой неделе все немного изменилось. Я бы даже сказал, что все полетело в тартарары.

Я должен бы сказать, учитывая, что вся моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, что это длинная история. Но, на самом деле, это совсем не так. Все сводится к одной ночи, к одной случайной встрече и тем странным смущающим событиям, которые за ней последовали.

Позвольте перенести вас в тот судьбоносный вечер.

Представьте клуб, самый обычный – гремящая музыка, вспышки света и слишком много людей. Теперь представьте одинокого блондина в потертых джинсах и белой футболке, сидящего за барной стойкой, который целеустремленно нажирается в говно. Это буду я. Отсюда и начнем.

***

– Еще один, – говорю я и со стуком ставлю на стойку стакан, кидая внутрь стопку – в ней был шот.

Бармен смотрит на меня секунду, как будто пытается определить, не хватит ли мне уже. Я выпил уже три. Что мне еще один? Неважно, что Киба говорил мне остановиться на двух. Сейчас его здесь нет.

Парень за стойкой очевидно решил, что я в норме, поскольку освежил Ред Булл и поставил с ним рядом стопку ягеря. Я киваю в знак благодарности и кидаю на стойку мятую десятку. Опрокидываю в себя шот и подношу к губам стакан. Жидкость огнем ожигает пищевод, оставляя во рту привкус аниса и тепло в животе.

Я чувствую приятное покалывание во всем теле, еще больше расслабляются мышцы, картинка теряет четкость. В голове немного шумит… почти достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить ледяной голос, всю ночь повторяющий на все лады: _«Ты такой неудачник, Наруто. Я ухожу от тебя»._

Господи, что за сука. Почему не заметил раньше. Как можно встречаться с девушкой гребанных семь месяцев и не догадаться, что она на самом деле просто бешеная пизда? Обычно я не использую это слово, но… других слов, чтобы описать женщину, которая называет тебя неудачником и бросает в тот же день, когда тебя увольняют, у меня нет. И ведь я даже не заслуживал увольнения. Просто сокращение кадров по экономическим причинам, будь оно неладно. Половину офиса уволили сегодня. Меня недавно наняли, так что, конечно же, я попал под сокращение в первых рядах.

Я вздыхаю и думаю, не заказать ли еще, чтобы уж наверняка забыть, но деньги почти закончились. Мне нужно оставить наличные на такси, так что я слезаю с барного стула и иду на танцпол. Первые несколько шагов даются с трудом, но я быстро восстанавливаю равновесие и дальше пробираюсь через толпу без инцидентов.

Все, чего я хочу, это ночь забвения. Хочу напиться и забыться. С первым пунктом я справился, теперь собираюсь заняться вторым. Киба собирался поддержать меня в моих планах, но этот говнюк подцепил себе какую-то цыпочку после первого же стакана. Чертова кожаная куртка. Девочки видят его у бара, весь такой отстраненный и опасный, и трусики промокают насквозь раньше, чем он успевает сказать «Привет». Это мне должно так везти. С каких пор светлые волосы, голубые глаза и чарующая улыбка не котируются у девушек? Ну, видимо с этой ночи. 

Но я собираюсь реабилитироваться. Если поза мыслителя у бара не работает, то сработает близкий контакт тел на танцполе. Я оглядываю толпу в поисках того, к кому было бы можно притереться. Взгляд перескакивает с человека на человека вслед за быстрыми решениями относительно каждого – годится/не годится. Я пропускаю всех белокурых. Этот цвет волос слишком близок к клубнично-розовым волосам той, которая меня бросила. Знаете что, рыжие тоже свободны, по той же причине. Мне нужно найти кого-то непохожего. Взгляд задерживается на нескольких брюнетках, но тут толпа расступается и являет мне девушку прямо напротив.

Могу сказать, даже со спины, что она как раз то, что я хочу. Она высокая, и стройная, и одета во все черное, полная противоположность претенциозной суке, с которой я встречался – Сакура была низенькая и вся округлая, с тягой к розовому. Я иду к ней, ее бедра качаются и вращаются в такт музыке. У нее панковатый вид, черные волосы торчат на затылке, а узкие джинсы подхвачены широким шипованным ремнем. Топ с перекрещенными между лопаток лямками плотно обнимает ее изящную спину, сверху наброшена рубашка в крупную сетку без рукавов. Я еще раз оглядываю ее с ног до головы и, стоя ближе, я вижу, что у нее почти нет задницы, но то, что есть, выписывает очень соблазнительные круги. 

Песня меняется, становится спокойнее, но ритма в ней все еще хватает, чтобы вести меня. Алкогольное опьянение на самом деле только повышает мое мастерство танца. Я расслаблен и раскрепощен. Басы вибрируют внутри меня, и я изгибаюсь в такт. Медленно я сокращаю расстояние между нами, чтобы не вторгаться в личное пространство слишком внезапно. Наши тела случайно соприкасаются, и я жду, как она отреагирует. Я чувствую секундное замешательство, после чего она прогибается в пояснице и вжимается в меня бедрами. Воодушевленный реакцией я прижимаюсь ближе и начинаю активно двигать задом.

Когда мы так близко, я невольно замечаю ее запах. Это не бьющий в нос цветочный парфюм, к которому я привык. Отчетливо слышна пряная нотка, оттененная свежим послевкусием. Возможно, так пахнет ее гель для волос. Я рискую придвинуться еще ближе, зарываюсь носом в угольно-черные волосы и вдыхаю. Это заводит меня, в животе приятно скручивает.

– Ммм, – шепчу я и осторожно опускаю ладони на талию. – Ты восхитительно пахнешь.

Более интимный пируэт бедрами и тихий смешок в ответ. Она не торопясь поворачивается, и я чувствую, как движется ее тело под моими руками – она удивительно крепкая. Смахнув назад челку, она смотрит на меня.

Я моргаю. И моргаю еще раз. Во всем виновато спиртное. Мне требуется секунда, чтобы осознать, что я вижу – темные миндалевидные глаза, окаймленные густыми ресницами, высокие скулы и пухлые губы. И как бы ни были привлекательны эти черты, есть в них что-то совершенно не женственное. Потом меня озаряет – _она парень_ – и мой рот открывается от удивления.

– Неужели я так ужасен? – спрашивает он с притворной обидой в голосе. Его голос не такой низкий как у меня, но несомненно глубокий. Один из тех голосов, при звуке которых теряешь себя.

– Прости, я не понял, что ты… В смысле, я думал, что ты… эээ, – я не могу собрать мысли в связное предложение. 

Он усмехается, словно ему нравится мое замешательство. 

– Цыпочка? – заканчивает он за меня. – Поверь мне, – продолжает он, потом тянется к своему паху и выразительно сжимает. – Я мужчина.

Я в каком-то шоке и не могу отвести глаз. Пока он щупает свое хозяйство, я понимаю, что все это время он не перестает танцевать. Его бедра двигаются, качаются вперед и назад под ритм музыки. Спустя секунду его рука ползет вверх по животу, и он смеется. – Глаза выше, красавчик.

Мой взгляд тут же перескакивает к его глазам, и я ощущаю, как жар и краснота расползаются от основания шеи, по лицу и до самых корней волос. К счастью, я знаю, что он этого не увидит. Слава богу за скудное освещение на танцполе. Или, может быть, нет. Именно из-за скудного освещения я спутал этого парня с девушкой.

– Прости, – говорю я, наконец совладав с эмоциями.

Я хочу уйти, но он тянется вперед и хватает меня за руку. 

– Думал, ты хочешь потанцевать? – невинно спрашивает он, как будто не очевидно до ужаса, что я ошибся и теперь пытаюсь изящно ретироваться.

– Да, в общем, я думал, что ты девушка, – отвечаю – чуть-чуть язвительно, признаю это. Просто я не понимаю, как должен реагировать на подобную ситуацию. В голове все идет кругом, а тело даже не _пытается_ догнать происходящее. Я все еще чувствую только пьяную эйфорию, которая накрыла меня, когда я впервые прижался к его телу. И чем дольше я здесь стою, тем сильнее она становится.

Он подходит ближе, не так близко, чтобы наши тела соприкоснулись, но достаточно, чтобы я чувствовал жар, идущий от него. Его ладонь, удерживающая мою руку, медленно движется то вверх, то вниз, я ощущаю это очень отчетливо и не чувствую в себе сил прекратить.

– Давай же, – говорит он с кокетливой улыбкой. – Ты только начал входить во вкус.

Провалиться мне на этом месте, я не знаю, почему не могу отвернуться. Теперь он еще ближе, а я все еще стою где стоял. Наверное, он воспринимает это как разрешение, потому что следующее, что я чувствую – как он свободной рукой скользит по моей талии и прижимается ко мне близко-близко. Он обхватывает мое бедро, движется, и все, о чем я могу думать – как же _охрененно_ он пахнет.

Мой мозг медленно въезжает в ситуацию, раскладывает по полочкам все ощущения от контакта с его телом. Теперь обе его руки движутся, одна вверх и вниз по моей руке, другая давит на поясницу, побуждая двигаться с ним вместе. 

Он наклоняется вперед, из-за чего мы сталкиваемся грудью. 

– Я Саске, – говорит он мне на ухо. Что-то в голосе, которым это было сказано, подсказывает мне, что это не столько представление, сколько приглашение.

И я не знаю, стоит ли принимать его. Голова переполнена сигналами всех мастей, все они противоречат друг другу. Часть мозга, отвечающая за рациональное мышление, та часть, которую затуманил алкоголь, говорит, что все неправильно. Другая часть настаивает, что если мне так хорошо, то о неправильности происходящего не может быть и речи. Последняя часть, тот крохотный кусочек, который сосредоточен на моем выживании, тоже активно призывает к действию. Она вопит, что есть мочи: _сделай вдох, идиот!_

Но я не могу. Не могу дышать, когда уха касаются эти губы. Его дыхание щекочет шею, приподнимая волоски, и легкие совершенно отказывают.

Он отстраняется, всматривается мне в глаза, и я делаю судорожный вдох. 

– Наруто, – говорю на выдохе. Он улыбается.

И все. Та часть мозга, которая сопротивлялась, умирает. Ее сносит волной гормонов, ее труп похоронен под лавиной страсти. 

Внутренний конфликт разрешен, и я снова обретаю власть над телом. Я возвращаю руки ему на талию и начинаю двигаться, тяну на себя, теперь я тоже трусь о его бедро. Я чувствую, как учащается пульс и закипает кровь. Медленно, но верно, она вымещается жидким возбуждением, вены гудят. Все только усугубляется тем, что его руки, черт возьми, _повсюду,_ гуляют по спине, бокам, груди. Он зарывается мне пальцами в волосы и царапает руки.

Он наверняка чувствует перемену – переход от танца к прелюдии – потому что его движения становятся во сто крат более вызывающими. Я скольжу ладонями вниз по его бедрам, пробегаюсь пальцами по ремню и сжимаю зад, поддерживая сильные толчки бедрами навстречу друг другу.

Скрывать больше нечего. У нас у обоих стоит. _Господи Иисусе._ Душно, воздух пропитан желанием и у нас стоит. _Боже всемогущий._ Я чувствую его член, упирающийся мне в ногу, и это до противного заводит. Не помню, когда в последний раз мне _нужно_ было потрахаться. Хотел ли я секса? Конечно. Но чтоб нужда? Нет. Никогда еще я не ощущал такой всепоглощающей потребности нагнуть кого-то и выебать. 

Я не знаю виноват ли алкоголь, или разрыв, или все это творящееся безумие… но прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, происходящее кажется исключительно правильным. Так это или нет, я решу потом. Все, что я знаю наверняка, мне очень это нужно.

Я смотрю вниз на него, пока мы продолжаем ощутимо толкаться друг в друга. Его лицо опущено, вероятно смотрит на свои руки, которые ощупывают мою грудь. Оторвав одну руку от его задницы, я смахиваю с его лица челку. Когда он поднимает взгляд, вспышка света выхватывает блеск металла. Теперь я вижу, что у него проколота бровь, штанга с конусовидными концами. Свет снова вспыхивает пурпуром, и я замечаю кольцо в губе с противоположной стороны. Пирсинги интригуют меня, особенно это кольцо в губе. Оно заводит, но я не могу объяснить почему. Как глазурь на торте – красиво, отдает декадансом и умоляет тебя попробовать его на вкус – и у меня внезапно возникает сильное желание узнать, какое оно на ощупь…

Я дерзко провожу языком по его губам, чувствую, как под языком скользит кольцо. Такое гладкое, прохладное, контрастирует с его теплыми полными губами.

Думаю, я его удивил – он приоткрывает рот от неожиданности. Я пытаюсь щелкнуть языком по колечку еще раз, но он размыкает губы и втягивает мой язык себе в рот. Теперь моя очередь в шоке раскрывать глаза. Потом его рука оказывается в моих волосах, он агрессивно тянет за пряди, наклоняя мою голову, а наши губы смыкаются, образуя прочную печать вокруг извивающихся языков. 

Мы меняем угол, и я теперь чувствую, как кольцо трется о мою губу, но это ужасно приятно. Я легонько прихватываю его зубами и тяну. Саске издает какой-то потрясающий стон, и я снова скольжу языком внутрь. Объятия больше похожи на безумие. Чистое, похотливое безумие. Я полностью отключаюсь от внешнего мира и сосредоточенно толкаю язык все глубже и глубже ему в рот.

У него вкус мяты и водки. От этого вкуса сердце заходится в груди бешеным стуком. Я буквально ощущаю, как вся кровь уходит в член, так что в штанах все торчит, и течет, и… _О господи. В языке тоже пирсинг._

Мне приходится разорвать поцелуй, пока я не кончил прямо здесь, на танцполе. Хотя я не слишком отстраняюсь. Я упираюсь лбом в его лоб и глубоко дышу, чувствуя на лице его дыхание, восхитительно.

Наконец, я прихожу в себя. Я слышу ритмично стучащую музыку и вижу стоящих вокруг нас людей. Внезапно я ощущаю прикованные к нам взгляды, и даже невзирая на слишком громкую музыку, клянусь, я слышу перешептывания. Думаю, удивляться особо нечему, это ведь не гей-бар. На самом деле, за те несколько раз, что я здесь бывал, я ни разу не замечал никакой нетрадиционной активности.

– Давай уйдем отсюда, – говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза. О его намереньях вопросов не возникает. Я вижу их все в этих полночных озерах.

Я не задумываюсь над ответом.

– Да, – отвечаю я и позволяю увести себя прочь с танцпола.

Мир вокруг меня как будто вращается, и я никак не могу удержать равновесие. Мы проходим мимо уборной, и я останавливаюсь, Саске оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит.

– Я очень быстро пописать, – говорю я, пытаясь четко выговаривать слова. Он только кивает и опирается спиной о стену.

Оказавшись в туалете, я целенаправленно иду к раковине. Хватаюсь за края, пока пол не перестает качаться, потом умываю лицо. Спустя минуту я чувствую в себе достаточно уверенности, чтобы пописать и не упасть. Я упираюсь одной рукой в стену и прислоняю голову, когда слышу, как открывается дверь. Мне плевать, все мое внимание сейчас сосредоточено на сливании в писсуар жидкости за сорок баксов. Само собой, грубый толчок в плечо застает меня врасплох. Меня шатает в сторону как раз, когда я заканчиваю писать, и я гневно смотрю влево. Но злость тут же сходит с лица, сменяясь непониманием, поскольку я вижу там Кибу, глупо таращащего на меня глаза.

– Приятель… что за дела? – спрашиваю я, заправляя все обратно и застегивая джинсы.

– Что за дела? – повторяет он неуверенно, и еще раз более настойчиво: – _Что за дела?_

– Да, скажи мне? Нельзя же подходить к человеку и стоять смотреть на него, когда у него член наружу.

Он ненадолго застывает, очевидно лишившись дара речи, и только смотрит. 

– Да правда что ли, Наруто? – наконец говорит он. – Ты точно уверен? Потому что, судя по тому, что я видел на танцполе, ты не будешь против, если к тебе подойдет парень, когда у тебя член наружу. 

Я на секунду встречаюсь с ним взглядом, он смотрит на меня с вызовом, и, закрыв лицо руками вздыхаю. Мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание. Даже я не могу понять, как дошел до обжиманий с парнем на танцполе. 

– Я не знаю, – говорю я и иду мимо него в сторону выхода. – Ясно? Как-то так получилось.

Кибу, очевидно, ответ не впечатлил. 

– И что это значит? Как могло «как-то так получиться»?

Я пожимаю плечами и нервно чешу затылок. 

– Подумал, что он девчонка…

– Подумал, что он девчонка? _Подумал, что он девчонка?_ – вопрошает Киба с каждым словом все громче. – Господи, чувак. Сколько же ты выпил?

– Достаточно, чтобы врезать тебе, если ты не отвалишь! – выплевываю я в ответ. Вижу, у него шок – так сильно мы прежде никогда не ругались. Но я не хочу прямо сейчас отвечать на его вопросы. Хочу, чтобы он отвалил и дал мне делать то, что я хочу. И как бы странно это ни звучало, хочу я… того парня, что стоит в коридоре.

– Послушай, я не знаю. Я спутал его с девушкой. Уже очевидно, что он не девушка, но все еще очень горячий. – Я на секунду замолкаю, обдумывая то, что сам только что сказал. Трясу головой и продолжаю, в голосе слышна просьба. – Мне все равно. Он не Сакура, а это мне и нужно.

Киба моргает, потом проводит ладонью по лицу. Когда он снова смотрит на меня, в его взгляде уже только беспокойство. 

– Я лишь хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. Я не знал, что ты… приемлешь… разные варианты.

– Это не так, – говорю я, из груди вырывается не то смех, не то вздох, – но плевать. – Я делаю еще один шаг к двери. – В смысле, это не важно. Я знаю, что я делаю. Сегодня. Я знаю, что я делаю прямо сейчас. Кто знает, что я подумаю завтра утром… но сегодня я хочу так.

Киба надувает губы. У него сейчас такой вид, словно он совершенно не представляет, что делать дальше. Я облегчаю ему задачу и выхожу за дверь. Мы поговорим потом. А сейчас я хочу уйти отсюда, пока алкоголь не выветрился окончательно.

Саске все еще подпирает стену напротив туалета. Он оценивающе смотрит на меня, прежде чем задать вопрос:

– Все нормально?

Он наверняка слышал нашу ссору. Не важно. Я осматриваю его с головы до ног, как он стоит, скрестив руки на груди. Вижу то, что уже видел, и некоторые новые детали – темно-синие пряди в челке, пирсинг в ушах и драные на коленях джинсы.

Заканчиваю оценку с усмешкой на губах.

– Все хорошо. Пойдем.


	2. Нет пути назад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Саске могут быть кинки. Секс в публичном месте может быть одним из них

Мы выходим на улицу, летний воздух свежий и если только на пару градусов прохладнее, чем в клубе. Мы идем по безлюдной парковке, лавируя между машинами, в сторону улицы. Он останавливается между Чарджером и Рав4 и толкает меня на внедорожник. У меня нет и шанса спросить, что он делает, потому что вот уже он скользит языком мне в рот. Хмельной привкус его языка заглушает все мои протесты, и я тяну его на себя.

Его поцелуи неистовые и жадные. Его рот снова и снова атакует мои губы, потом начинает спускаться на подбородок и дальше вниз по шее. Я чувствую его губы и язык – горячие и влажные – и твердый металл пирсинга, как они скользят по моей коже.

Он агрессивно вжимает меня в бок машины, одну руку засовывает в задний карман моих джинсов, а другой с силой задирает мне подбородок, открывая шею. Хотя я не жалуюсь, не тогда, когда чувствую, как остывает влажная от его языка шея, или следы от его зубов на ключице. Меня тянут за ворот, и я могу сказать, судя по его жаркому дыханию в районе ключиц, что он кусает мою майку, растягивает ее и пытается открыть больше кожи. Не успеваю я высказаться на этот счет, как он спускается еще ниже, я чувствую острые зубы через тонкий хлопок. Ткань плохой защитник, и вот он находит мой сосок и вцепляется в него зубами.

– Какого черта?! – ору я, подпрыгивая от неожиданности.

Он с усмешкой отстраняется, глядя на меня снизу. У него взгляд с хитринкой, и я внезапно обеспокоен, вдруг этот легкий щипок ничто в сравнении с тем, что он планирует сделать.

Он опускается на колени, ведет руками по телу и останавливается на поясе. Мое сердце стучит, в горле комок от предчувствия. Я пытаюсь сглотнуть, но не могу, возбуждение слишком велико. Он расстегивает пряжку ремня и ширинку так ловко, словно это давно вошло в привычку, а я нервно оглядываюсь по сторонам, пока он запускает руки мне в штаны и тянет их вниз. Вокруг никого нет, но я слышу голоса и как меняется громкость музыки, когда открывается и закрывается дверь клуба, и от этого волнуюсь еще больше. 

– Саске, – говорю я, голос дрожит немного больше, чем хотелось бы. – Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Сначала кажется, что он не слышит. Достает мой член, открывая его ночному воздуху. Я слышу, как он мычит, словно голоден, а потом обхватывает член пальцами и смотрит вверх. 

– Уверен, что не хочешь?

– Нет, я… – теряю все слова, когда он сжимает руку и быстрым коротким движением введет вверх-вниз. – … О, Боже.

– Потому что, кажется, что хочешь… – продолжает Саске непринужденно, глядя на мой истекающий смазкой член. Снова тянет и я валюсь на машину, голова бьется о дверцу.

Это мой первый минет на людях… и его делает парень. Я _точно_ сошел с ума. 

– Ебать… – слышу я собственный стон. Голос стал ниже и охрип. Я прошел точку невозврата, я знаю.

– Скоро, сладкий, – говорит Саске с ноткой веселья в голосе. – Расслабься, – приказывает он после еще пары движений, и я замечаю, что свободной рукой он гладит мой бок, как будто пытается успокоить. – Я покажу тебе, как бывает хорошо.

Я подчиняюсь, разжимаю кулаки и зубы. Это очень помогает, когда он проводит языком по толстой вене, обвивающей ствол члена, и берет последний в рот. Да _ради всего святого_ , какой у него восхитительный рот. Язык как шпилька впивается в плоть, и это так, еще никогда я не чувствовал ничего подобного. _У парня есть опыт._ Наверное, удивляться тут нечему… Могу поспорить большинство, если не все геи, настоящие мастера минета, уж точно лучше любой девушки. Он знает, на какие кнопки жать и в какой последовательности.

Он начинает с широких мазков языком сначала вниз по всей длине, потом вверх, исследует каждую пульсирующую венку. Особое внимание он уделяет головке – аккуратно проводит зубами по самой верхушке, кончиком языка поддевает уздечку и дергает вверх. Ноги почти подгибаются, когда он это делает, и мне приходится упереться руками в машину, чтобы не упасть. Короткая передышка, и Саске берет головку губами, крепко сжимает и осторожно тянет на себя. Я не совсем понимаю, что он делает, пока не чувствую хлесткий удар кончиком языка. Тут мои глаза закатываются, я пытаюсь дышать, а этот греховный язык снова и снова вонзается в самую щелку на верхушке. Удовольствие переполняет, я не могу его вынести. Я ругаюсь и тяну его за волосы и наконец умоляю остановиться. Саске не спешит сжалиться надо мной. Вместо этого он поднимает глаза и смотрит из-под челки. Глаза шаловливо блестят. В конце концов, он останавливается. И еще один медленный, извиняющийся мазок языком, он отстраняется.

Он дает мне немного времени, – всего несколько секунд, – чтобы успокоиться, и собирает губами обильно текущую смазку. Берет в рот и начинает медленно качать головой, с каждым разом захватывая все большую часть моего члена. Я еще только наполовину внутри, когда он начинает сосать, и его рот превращается в раскаленную вакуумную машину чистого экстаза.

Пульс ускоряется, я начинаю задыхаться. Не знаю, когда это произошло, но ловлю себя на том, что зарываюсь пальцами в его густые волосы, разрушая укладку, на которую он наверняка потратил время. Пальцы подгибаются в такт с языком, который извивается и трется о ствол члена, и я тяну его еще немного ниже.

Он не жалуется, не закашливается и не отстраняется. Просто двигает головой, кружит языком и сосет. Восхитительная свобода.

Неожиданно для себя слышу собственный стон: – Да… Саске.

Я никогда не был особо голосистым во время секса. В детстве меня звали громогласным ребенком, скорее всего из-за этого я вырос застенчивым. Звук собственного голоса возбуждает еще больше, так что дальше я не стану сдерживаться. Я как мантру тихо шепчу пошлую чушь, как будто мы оказались в городе грехов.

Я давлюсь вдохом, когда он запускает руку мне в штаны и берет в горсть яйца, перекатывает и сжимает их в одном ритме с движениями головы. У меня двоится в глазах, когда он вытягивает два пальца и надавливает позади мошонки.

Я уже на грани, и мои стоны становятся громче, а бедра резко дергаются. Моя рука все еще в его волосах, и я начинаю чуть более настойчиво тянуть его к себе, страстно желая оказаться глубже в горле. И Саске, как есть чемпион, позволяет мне.

– Саске… – говорю я взволнованно. Я чувствую покалывание и отчаянно стону. – Аааа… Саске… Я сейчас кончу.

Я жду, что он отстранится и закончит рукой – как обычно делали все девушки, с которыми я спал – и поэтому я восхищен, когда вместо этого он начинает сосать сильнее. Кольцо напряжения внутри меня лопается, я еще дважды судорожно дергаю бедрами и замираю. Оргазм оглушает меня, течет в крови и проникает в каждую клетку тела. Задушенный крик удовольствия рвется из горла, пока я толчками опустошаю член ему в рот. Его горло сжимается вокруг меня, он жадно глотает. 

Я снова запускаю пальцы ему в волосы, убирая синие пряди с лица, и смотрю на него. Его полночные глаза устремлены на меня, в них плещется удовлетворение от хорошо сделанной работы. Я зависаю от этой картины, настолько она не сочетается с привычным миром. Губами он крепко обхватывает мой блестящий член, щеки втянуты, он высасывает из меня последние капли спермы. Все в нем настолько _мужественное_ , и при этом он в позиции, в которой я прежде никогда не видел _мужчину_. Но каким-то непостижимым образом… все кажется правильным.

Он один последний раз облизывает член, отстраняется и с громким чпоком выпускает изо рта. Немного неловко, пока я застегиваю ширинку, а он встает и отряхивает колени.

Напряжение нарастает, когда я затягиваю ремень, а он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Наконец напряжение спадает, когда я начинаю смеяться. Тихий смешок, приглушенный руками, в которых я прячу лицо. 

– Черт возьми, – говорю я.

Я чувствую жар и смотрю сквозь пальцы, Саске прижимается ко мне, глядя на меня с этой дурацкой усмешкой. В смысле, _Господи_ , ему словно не знакомо слово стыд. На лице такое высокомерное выражение, как будто это не он секунду назад стоял на коленях… как будто ему понравилось, как асфальт впечатался в его колени.

Он хватает меня за запястья и тянет руки вниз. 

– Понравилось? – и по тону ясно, что он прекрасно знает ответ.

Я фыркаю и закатываю глаза, молчу, но все-таки чувствую необходимость ответить: – Да.

– Хочешь попробовать? – тихо шепчет он мне в губы. 

Я не до конца понимаю, о чем он спрашивает, но понимаю через секунду, когда он прижимается к моим губам и скользит языком в рот. Помимо мяты и водки есть еще какой-то привкус. Не то горьковатый, не то солоноватый… не могу узнать вкус, никогда раньше такого не пробовал. Медленно до меня доходит – это моя сперма. _Моя собственная сперма._ Она покрывала весь его язык и оставила после себя послевкусие… и вот такой я на вкус.

Когда я совершил это открытие, я должен был его оттолкнуть. Когда я осознал, что чувствую _собственную сперму_ во _рту у парня_ , я должен был положить происходящему конец. Но я этого не сделал. На самом деле, по причинам, которые я не в состоянии постичь, я погружаюсь в пучину какого-то сумасшествия. Поцелуй заводит меня до безумия, и я толкаюсь языком в его рот, словно пытаюсь не оставить на нем живого места.

Снова я запускаю руки ему в волосы, запрокидываю его голову и крепче прижимаю к себе. Мы неуклюже заваливаемся и перекатываемся, пока он не оказывается прижат спиной к Рав4, и я целую его так яростно, что со стороны это могло бы сойти за драку. Он находит руками мои лопатки и впивается ногтями, и я почему-то знаю, что он не защищается. Он подбадривает меня. Так что я целую его неистово, кусаю губу, где кольцо и тяну за волосы. 

Не в силах совладать с бурлящей страстью, мое тело начинает непроизвольно тереться об его. Я чувствую все нарастающее возбуждение и что очень удивительно, член опять начинает твердеть. Для меня это совсем не свойственно, – очень редко, когда у меня бывает секс пару раз за день, обычно мне хватает одного – но видимо сегодня необычная ночь. Что-то в Саске сводит меня с ума.

Я разрываю поцелуй и отпускаю его голову, упираюсь руками в угол машины. Я не знаю как еще устоять… я растерял остатки мозгов. Я буквально устраиваю проверку подвеске Рав4, со всем силой вдалбливаясь каменно твердым членом в бедра Саске, словно помешанный на сексе псих.

– Черт, – шепчу я ему в ухо. – Ах… черт, Саске.

Он берется за мои бедра и с силой отодвигает от себя. Он похоже довольно сильный, потому что я сопротивляюсь. Не хочу терять эти сладостные ощущения от фрикций, не тогда, когда мне так невыносимо хочется снова кончить. _Что со мной не так?_

– Притормози, тигр, – игриво говорит он. – Я живу неподалеку, если хочешь.

– Да, – выдыхаю я. – Да, давай пойдем к тебе.

Несколько кварталов и пять минут спустя мы подходим к дому. Это старое кирпичное здание, но содержится в чистоте. Мы словно оказались в промышленном районе, идем по бетонному полу к грузовому лифту. 

Пока мы шли и поднимались на этаж, мои гормоны успокоились и теперь я начинаю нервничать. Может быть, это была плохая идея. Может быть, надо сказаться больным и сбежать, пока я не натворил дел, о которых потом буду жалеть. Я смотрю на Саске, изучаю его профиль, он глядит вверх на табло, где медленно появляется номер этажа. Тонкая синяя прядка зацепилась за штангу в брови, и я тянусь, аккуратно освобождаю ее из плена. Он косится на меня, едва заметно улыбается, и мой пульс учащается. Этого достаточно, чтобы снова подпалить мое желание.

Мы на этаже, останавливаемся напротив его двери, «33А». Он пару секунд сражается с замком и запускает нас внутрь, включает свет и бросает ключи на столик справа от двери. Налево кухня – вся из стали, а у плиты такая огромная вытяжка, что уместнее смотрелась бы в ресторане, чем в квартире. Осматриваюсь и понимаю, что это скорее студия, одно большое открытое пространство. Если бы я был вежливым человеком, я сказал бы, что здесь господствует минимализм. Но если честно, то тут просто пусто, без дизайна. Коренастый дубовый кофейный столик, Обтянутый золотым велюром диван и два вытертых кожаных кресла. Я не могу решить, это должен был быть потертый шик или Саске просто плевать. Я вижу ширму гармошкой, которая вероятно отделяет гостиную от спальни. Панели ширмы больше похожи на большие стиральные доски, ассоциацию только усиливают материалы, из которых они сделаны – сталь в рассохшихся деревянных рамах.

Я чувствую на себе его взгляд, пока изучаю квартиру, и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. Он не моргает, когда наши глаза встречаются. Продолжает также смотреть. Меня немного смущает то, как открыто он на меня смотрит. Я нервничаю, но и возбуждаюсь одновременно.

– Пиво? – спрашивает он, и я киваю.

Он поворачивается к холодильнику и достает две бутылки Хайнекена. Свинтив крышки, он отдает одну бутылку мне и уходит с кухни, с самым будничным видом направляясь к дивану. Я прислоняюсь к бетонной колонне, которая должна разделять две зоны, смотрю, как он садится, проваливаясь в подушки, и устраивает лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой. Он смотрит на меня в ответ и делает долгий неторопливый глоток. Я поднимаю бутылку и трижды быстро глотаю пиво, прежде чем опустить опять.

Я нервничаю… слишком сильно нервничаю. Слишком нервный и недостаточно пьяный, так что я пью снова. 

Он продолжает смотреть. Мое внимание сосредоточено на бутылке, которую он прижимает к губам. То, как он это делает, не прикрывая глаз, по странному чувственно. Я допиваю пиво и ощущаю раздувающуюся внутри уверенность, а значит алкоголь работает. Я иду к нему, он отставляет наполовину пустую бутылку на столик. 

Он сидит в углу дивана и совершенно открыт, опускает лодыжку обратно на пол и теперь его ноги немного раздвинуты. Одна рука лежит на спинке дивана, другая на подлокотнике. Он следит за мной взглядом с хищным блеском в глазах, но выражение лица при этом очень приветливое.

Я сажусь на диван с ним рядом, не вплотную, но определенно куда ближе, чем я _мог бы_ сесть. Он чуть пододвигается ко мне. Отчасти я очень хочу, чтобы он преодолел оставшееся расстояние, и мне бы тогда не пришлось это делать, но с другой стороны я рад, что он дает мне время собраться.

– Музыку? – спрашивает он.

– Конечно.

Он перегибается через подлокотник к тумбочке, которую мне не видно и находит там пульт. Нажимает несколько кнопок, и комната наполняется музыкой, льющейся из невидимых колонок.

– Такая пойдет? – спрашивает он.

Я не знаю эту песню, но она спокойная и ненавязчивая – хороший фон – так что я киваю. Он улыбается уголками губ и возвращает пульт на место.

Я разглядываю его, пока он отворачивается. Единственный источник света это напольная лампа в углу, которая дает мягкий желтый свет. Он окрашивает Саске в теплые тона. Он выглядит иначе здесь, вдали от резких огней клуба. Он худой, но не тощий – гибкий, я бы сказал. Но, тем не менее, он не весь состоит из острых углов. Есть в линиях его тела какая-то мягкость, скорее всего, поэтому я и спутал его с девушкой. Когда он снова поворачивается ко мне, я быстро отвожу глаза.

Не знаю, чего я так боюсь. В смысле, я здесь… я знаю зачем. Я этого хочу. Так почему я до крови кусаю губы?

Саске опять пододвигается, наклоняется ко мне и проводит рукой по волосам.

– Расслабься, – говорит он. Голос тихий, непринужденный, и это меня успокаивает. – Где тот парень, который пытался трахнуть меня на парковке?

Уголок моих губ ползет вверх в однобокой улыбке.

– Думаю, он протрезвел.

Он еще раз пропускает сквозь пальцы мои волосы.

– Ну, тогда нам просто надо это исправить.

Одним плавным движением он тянется вперед, берет бутылку, опирается на одно колено и опускается на меня верхом. Придерживаясь одной рукой за мое плечо, он набирает пиво в рот, все это время не отрывая от меня глаз. После этого он убирает бутылку в сторону, прижимается к моим губам и наполняет мой рот Хейнекеном. Я слишком шокирован и могу только глотать.

Когда пиво заканчивается, мой рот заполняет язык Саске, извивающийся и трущийся о мой. Его челюсть все время движется, губы скользят по губам. Его ладони оглаживают мои руки, вверх по плечам и еще выше на основание шеи, чтобы прижать голову еще ближе. Его язык так бьется о мой, что все внутренности скручивает от желания, а когда он пальцами собирает мои волосы в горсти, у меня кружится голова. Глаза закрываются, и целую его в ответ.

Когда он начинает толкаться бедрами, последние мои сомнения обращаются в пепел в огне разгорающегося возбуждения. Руки, которые лежали на подушках, пока я пребывал в состоянии шока, теперь движутся по его изящному телу. Они находят точку опоры на его бедрах, и я поддерживаю его движения, заставляю толкаться еще быстрее и сильнее. Джинсы в мгновение становятся тесными, мы находим стабильный ритм.

Я веду руками вверх по его бокам, забираюсь под топ и исследую тело. Его кожа горячая. Живот и сокращающиеся мышцы спины твердые и это непривычно, поскольку я привык к более податливой плоти. Но прямо над тазовыми косточками есть мягкий изгиб. Я глажу его, ощущения здесь более знакомые. 

Он неожиданно прекращает поцелуй и поднимает руки. Я тут же собираю ладонями его майку и сетчатую рубашку. Он подныривает в ворот майки и отбрасывает ее в сторону. На секунду я замираю, наслаждаясь открывшимся телом – тугие мышцы под фарфоровой кожей. Нет ни одного волоска, едва заметные линии очерчивают грудь и живот. Мой взгляд скачет с одного розового соска на другой, и я даже удивлен, что в них нет металла. Я обнимаю ладонями его бока, большими пальцами поглаживаю кожу возле пупка и веду вверх к груди, где наконец вырисовываю круги вокруг маленьких розовых бусин.

– Нет пирсинга… – говорю я. Сам не знаю, был это вопрос или утверждение. Я совершенно очарован тем, как твердеют соски от моего внимания. 

Он качает головой. 

– Я пробовал… – говорит он, рисуя пальцами линии вдоль моих рук и останавливаясь на тыльных сторонах ладоней. – У меня была какая-то аллергия на металл. Все воспалилось. После этого они стали слишком чувствительными.

Он говорит и одновременно берет мои большой и указательный пальцы. Я слежу, как он сводит их вместе, помещая между набухший сосок, и с силой сжимает. Он закусывает нижнюю губу и мычит, я ухватываю суть и начинаю катать плоть между пальцами.

Он шипит и вцепляется мне в запястья, впивается в кожу короткими ногтями. 

Я кручу еще раз, и он начинает невнятно материться. Он запрокидывает голову с судорожным вздохом и сильнее трется о бедра. Я не знаю, что я вижу, что здесь происходит. Я никогда не встречал никого, кто бы тащился от боли, так что я сомневаюсь, идти ли дальше. Я продолжаю сжимать и тянуть плотные горошины, ослабляя и усиливая давление синхронно с его движениями, он громко просит еще. Он так наслаждается, что на это невозможно смотреть, так что я обхватываю его руками, притягиваю ближе и накрываю ртом один из торчащих сосков. Я провожу по нему языком и с силой втягиваю. Его исступленные проклятья звенят в ушах, он тянет меня за волосы. Когда я зажимаю сосок зубами и осторожно покусываю, он окончательно теряет рассудок. Он кричит и выгибается, но я держу слишком крепко. Он покрывает ударами мои плечи и спину, комната заполняется протяжным стоном: «Ааааааааа!» 

Я еще несколько раз примирительно лижу кожу и отпускаю его. Задыхаясь, он падает спиной ко мне на колени. Я скольжу взглядом вниз от его раскрасневшегося лица к припухшему левому соску. Он ярко розовый, кое-где с мазками красного. Вид мне нравится, и я улыбаюсь.

– Хренов садист, – говорит Саске, убирая назад волосы.

– Я не садист, – защищаюсь я. – Может это ты хренов мазохист.

– Никогда не утверждал обратного, – отвечает он с дьявольской улыбкой. Он вздергивает бровь и указывает на отчетливую выпуклость у меня в штанах. – Но ты, кажется, тоже неплохо провел время.

Против воли краснею и отвожу глаза.

Если откровенно, я никогда не увлекался всякими этими кинками. Мой сексуальный репертуар ограничивался сплошной ванилью, но я хотел бы верить, что уж в нем-то мне нет равных, и годы тренировок прошли не зря. К тому же, кому нужны цепи и хлысты, если можешь трахать как жеребец?

Саске съехал с моих коленей и встал. 

– Господи, – бормочет он, потирая промежность. Мой взгляд цепляется за движение, и я вижу контур его члена под тонкой джинсой, молния того и гляди разойдется.

– Пойдем, малыш, – говорит он и поворачивается. – С прелюдией я закончил.


	3. Что сделать? Сейчас?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саске доказывает, что он очень требовательный пассив.

Саске идет вглубь комнаты и исчезает за ширмой. Я с трудом сглатываю, разглядывая ребристый металл. Вспыхивает свет, и теперь я вижу его движущуюся тень под панелями. Делаю глубокий вдох. Какие бы ни были у меня опасения, все они сейчас уступают возбуждению.

Когда самообладание частично ко мне возвращается, я поднимаюсь и иду туда. Нервно вытираю вспотевшие ладони о бедра, огибаю ширму.

И останавливаюсь, как вкопанный.

Мозгу нужно время, чтобы осознать увиденное, но вытереть из памяти его уже нельзя. Я могу даже во всех деталях вспомнить, как обставлена комната – прикроватная тумбочка с аналоговыми часами и простая черная лампа; высокий узкий книжный шкаф, бессистемно набитый книгами разных цветов и размеров; один низкий стул, развернутый к кровати; и конечно сама кровать. Она широкая, возможно даже квадратная, и стоит на низком подиуме с ящиками, как дополнительное место для хранения. Каркас, как и белье, черного цвета. Ручки у ящиков серебристые, блестят в неярком свете. Их поддерживает покрывало: на черной атласной ткани блестящими нитями выполнен геометрический узор. Мой взгляд опускается вниз, на пол, где я вижу брошенные ботинки Саске, пояс и штаны. Не могу больше тянуть и смотрю на обнаженное тело Саске.

Он стоит у основания кровати лицом к ней, чуть расставив ноги. Согнулся вперед, руки раскинуты раструбом. Лампа хорошо высвечивает контуры его тела. Самые выступающие точки плеч и бедер и половина торса омыты мягким белым светом. Впадина позвоночника, расщелина меж ягодиц и задние части бедер и икр остались в тени.

Меня влечет к нему с такой силой, что я едва не спотыкаюсь о собственные ноги, когда устремляюсь к нему. Не задумываясь, снимаю с себя майку и спускаю штаны, ногами стаскивая ботинки. Я подхожу к нему сзади и секунду просто стою. Я страстно желаю к нему прикоснуться, но не знаю, с чего начать. В порядке эксперимента я обнимаю ладонями его бедра и поглаживаю поясницу большими пальцами.

– Саске… – говорю я, и в голосе сквозит неуверенность.

Он смотрит через плечо, в темных глазах тлеет предвкушение.

– Возьми мой член, Наруто, – велит он.

– Что? – спрашиваю я. Не знаю, зачем. Я слышал, что он сказал. И я знаю, что это значит.

Он роняет голову и повторяет приказ:

– Возьми. Мой. Член. – Его голос становится ниже и значительно агрессивнее.

Я секунду сомневаюсь, потом тянусь вниз. Мои пальцы скользят по его бедру пока не находят основание его члена, обвивают его. Я не вижу его член, но, судя по ощущениям, он большой. Тут же провожу сравнительный анализ – оцениваю длину, взвешиваю в руке, сжимаю крепче и чувствую ответную пульсацию и урчание – и решаю, что он почти такой же большой, как у меня. Медленно я провожу рукой вверх. Чувствую, как собирается кожа и скользят под ней вены. Добираюсь пальцами до головки и оглаживаю клиновидное навершие. 

_Боже мой,_ надрывается мой внутренний голос. _Господи боже мой! Я дрочу парню! Я реально дрочу парню!_ Это открытие накрывает меня, когда я несколько раз с силой ласкаю Саске, так что он начинает шумно вздыхать. И снова, если бы я ждал прояснения сознания, когда надо пользоваться моментом и валить, то это было бы оно. Но я не ухожу. Как я могу? Саске шумно дышит как потекшая сука, и я уже сам теку от нетерпения. Был бы сумасшедшим, если бы _не_ остался.

…По крайней мере, именно так я говорю себе, сжимая пальцы и ускоряясь.

Я переключаюсь на головку. Большим пальцем вожу по щелке, размазывая скапливающиеся там капли. Выворачиваю запястье и прижимаюсь пальцем между мягких губ крайней плоти, начинаю медленно водить вперед и назад. Наградой мне становится распутный, развязный стон и обильнее потекшая смазка. Не прекращая движений пальцем, я начинаю вращать сжатым кулаком. Смазка облегчает движения, и Саске становится все более и более голосистым. Мои ласки все настойчивее – сильные быстрые движения по всей длине – но звучит новый приказ.

– Шлепни меня! – кричит он.

Я замираю на середине движения руки. Теперь я наверняка ослышался. 

– Что?

Он разочарованно вздыхает и оборачивается на меня, смахивая с лица челку. 

– Шлепни меня по заднице, – говорит он. Голос звучит почти снисходительно, как будто это самая заурядная просьба.

Я моргаю в ответ, затем медленно поднимаю левую руку и роняю ее в свободный полет. Звонкий шлепок, и в мой руке дергается его член, в тишине слышно, как играет музыка в гостиной. Он сладострастно улыбается мне, глаза блестят от плещущегося в них порока.

– Еще раз, – говорит он и снова опускает голову.

Я глажу его ягодицу, нежно сжимаю и с оттягом шлепаю. Он одобрительно кричит, и я повторяю еще раз.

Я выбираю умеренный темп, удар на каждое четвертое или пятое движение ладонью по его члену. Происходящее взвинчивает меня до предела. Мой член пульсирует, грозит взорваться как Везувий от малейшей провокации. И с каждый шлепком ладони о зад Саске я теку все сильнее.

– Да! – выкрикивает он и рычит: – Теперь скажи, что я плохой.

– Я… а, что?.. – я заикаюсь почти в ступоре.

– Скажи мне, что я плохой мальчик.

Я до такой степени не готов к подобной просьбе, что даже не могу подобрать слов, чтобы отказать ему.

– Я не… а…

Он вздыхает и со всей дури наступает мне пяткой на ногу.

– Блять, сволочь! – кричу я и шлепаю его сильнее.

Он прогибается в спине и воет от удовольствия. Натурально. Воет. 

Не могу объяснить, что после этого происходит у меня в голове. Словно переключается какой-то тумблер. Самые непристойные слова, которые я в жизни никогда не использовал, льются из меня потоком. И после каждой новой непристойности он просит еще.

– Тебе нравится? – спрашиваю я, ударяя так сильно, что кожа уже горит. Я жестоко сдавливаю его член и ударяю снова. – Извращенная сука.

По пальцам так обильно течет, что я начинаю думать, что он кончил. Хотя его член все еще каменно твердый, так что я продолжаю. Вязкая жидкость смазывает, позволяя двигать кистью быстро и мощно.

– Грязный членосос, – продолжаю я, – Спорим, я знаю, откуда у тебя дырки на джинсах. А? Маленькая шлюшка любит стоять на коленях? – насмешливо спрашиваю я и договариваю с бОльшим ядом: – Ебаная блядь.

Я думаю, что отчасти моя горячность вызвана разрывом. Я не испытываю к Саске никакой неприязни и я не настолько хороший актер. Эта враждебность откуда-то должна была взяться, и я ставлю на Сакуру. Но чем бы ни было топливо, пылает оно на славу. Зад у Саске ярко-красный – на алебастровой коже отчетливо видны отпечатки ладони – и он задыхается, балансируя между удовольствием и болью.

– Тебе понравилась моя сперма? Ты ведь проглотил ее всю. Прожорливый пидорас. – Я замолкаю, осознав, что только что сказал, страшно, что я перегнул палку. Но либо он не заметил, либо ему все равно, потому что он продолжает шептать _«боже да»_ на вдохах между криками удовольствия. Так что я шлепаю его еще раз и говорю: – Хочешь еще? Готов спорить, что хочешь измазаться в моей сперме с головы до ног. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал и обкончал?

– Да! – говорит он громче, чем раньше. Он смотрит на меня через плечо. – Боже, чертовски хочу. Выеби. И когда будешь кончать, вынь член и вымажи меня в сперме.

Я замираю и таращусь на него. Все его лицо пылает. Ресницы блестят от слез, а в глазах болезненное желание. Он смотрит на меня с такой откровенной страстью, что сдавливает грудь. Никто никогда не смотрел на меня так. Ни у кого никогда не было для этого причин. В этот самый момент наша разделенная на двоих нужда полыхает пожаром.

Ни секунды больше не медля, я набрасываюсь на него. Я переворачиваю его на спину и накрываю собой, покрывая тело жаркими мокрыми поцелуями. Не могу насытиться его вкусом. Я вылизываю его горло и чувствую соль на языке.

– Я так сильно хочу тебя трахнуть, – рычу ему в шею.

Он тихо смеется и хватает меня за волосы, оттягивая, пока наши глаза не встречаются. 

– На это я и рассчитываю, – отвечает он. Его голос пропитан похотью.

Выдавливаю из себя улыбку и спускаюсь вниз по его груди, веду губами по коже пока не нахожу сосок – тот, который я еще не терзал – и с силой втягиваю его в рот. К моему огромному удовольствию он выгибается над кроватью с проклятьями и стоном. Когда я наконец отрываюсь от него и приподнимаюсь, мой член так ноет, что приходится пережать его у основания, пока я пытаюсь успокоиться. Саске падает обратно на кровать и перекатывается на живот. Встав на четвереньки, он открывает мне свой зад.

– Вперед, тигр, – говорит он так, как будто он - мой шведский стол.

С равными долями неуверенности и предвкушения, я опускаю руки на его ягодицы и запускаю большие пальцы в расщелину. Я сжимаю упругие мышцы и развожу их в стороны, отчего кожа вокруг ануса натягивается. На секунду замираю, рассматривая красноватое сморщенное кольцо. Надо сказать, я видел чужие задницы раз или два в жизни, но никогда ни в одной из них не было моего члена, и я точно никогда раньше не видел так близко зад другого парня. Все происходящее настолько для меня чуждо, что мне требуется время, чтобы осознать.

Саске определенно знает толк в подготовке. Все гладко выбрито, никакого запаха, ничего, что могло бы вызвать неприятные ассоциации. Я продолжаю смотреть, и кольцо мышц начинает сокращаться и расслабляться, словно развратно мне подмигивает. У меня дергается бровь, и я слышу, как смеется Саске. Я отрываю взгляд от его задницы и вижу, что Саске смотрит на меня, положив голову на матрац.

– Тебе внутрь, – подсказывает он с этой проклятущей понимающей улыбочкой.

Я снова переключаю внимание вниз и вижу, что теперь мышцы сокращаются непрерывно. Тянусь большим пальцем и надавливаю, прекращая дразнящие подмигивания. Все еще плохо понимая, что я должен делать, веду подушечкой пальца по сокращающейся плоти и чувствую, как она рефлекторно откликается. Уже двумя пальцами, я осторожно растягиваю кольцо, и оно немного приоткрывается, так что виден только намек на розовое в глубине. Выглядит до странного соблазнительно. Пытаюсь нырнуть пальцем внутрь, но мышцы сжимаются слишком сильно, а палец слишком сух.

– Нам нужна смазка, – говорю я, отстраняясь.

– Используй слюну, – получаю я простой ответ.

– Слюну?

– Да, – говорит Саске и снова на меня смотрит. В голосе проскальзывает раздражение. – Не будь бабой. Просто сплюнь мне на задницу.

Секунду я тупо пялюсь в ответ, ошарашенный. В смысле, _что за херню он несет?_ Но когда тебя называет бабой мужик, которого сейчас поимеют в зад, отказаться невозможно, так что я выпрямляюсь и шарю во рту языком, собирая слюну. Не знаю, может он ждал, что я именно _сплюну,_ но я наклоняюсь ближе и тонкой струйкой сцеживаю слюну, размазывая ее пальцами. Они движутся туда и обратно, покрывая кожу влагой. Саске издает одобрительный стон, и его вход снова начинает сокращаться.

Я нервно сглатываю и давлю большим пальцем на кольцо мышц. Мускулы идут волной, с жадностью проглатывая его. Я медленно вытаскиваю палец, секунду жду и вгоняю резче, так что скрывается первая фаланга. Подушечкой пальца ощупываю внутри и чувствую, как меняется текстура от морщинистого входа его ануса до мягкой плоти. Еще несколько раз двигаю пальцем туда-сюда, исследуя это странное новое пространство. Он сжимается вокруг меня и выталкивает наружу. Я мешкаю, может быть, я сделал что-то неправильно. 

– Не останавливайся, – говорит он, словно почуяв мою растерянность. – Если я сопротивляюсь, будь жестче.

– Хорошо, – говорю я и нервно облизываю губы. Обычно я не такой грубый, но черт… Я уже его кусал, щипал и шлепал. _Смысл теперь останавливаться?_

Я снова погружаю палец внутрь, ввинчиваю, пока его зад не пожирает его целиком. В медленном ритме я начинаю толкаться внутрь. Сгибаю палец, исследуя теплые влажные стенки. Я быстро понимаю, что задний проход куда более гладкий и растяжимый, чем вагина. Здесь нет жестких выступов и твердых углов, которые я чувствовал в женщинах. Здесь же все такое гостеприимное… _Не удивительно, что так много мужиков помешано на анале._

Пока левый палец продолжает шарить внутри, правым я обвожу по ореолу, давлю, подцепляю и дергаю вверх. Всхлипы Саске меня ободряют. В последний раз потерев сокращающуюся плоть, я вставляю второй большой палец внутрь вместе с первым. Сначала тесно, но Саске расслабляется и скоро уже оба пальца глубоко в горячих тисках его задницы.

Я начинаю как поршнями двигать ими, вытаскивая один, второй утапливая глубже. Саске, кажется, оценил, потому что он подается задом назад и мычит в матрац. От его задушенных криков и рычания и мое дыхание учащается. Восхитительно распутные звуки подстегивают меня безжалостно двигать руками.

Я привыкаю к его заднице, как будто делал это всегда. Вся неуверенность испарилась и ее место заняла жажда доминировать над Саске. Я хочу, что бы он кричал, и рыдал, и умолял о продолжении. Я хочу, чтобы он извивался подо мной и кончил как хренов гейзер.

Я подцепляю мышцы сфинктера пальцами и тяну в противоположные стороны, окончательно растягиваю, потирая мягкие стенки подушечками пальцев; я ищу бугорок простаты. Я никогда не испытывал подобного на себе, но наслышан. Я знаю, что она должна работать как кнопка мгновенного оргазма, как точка Джи у девчонок; и если уж я смог найти _ту_ мифическую точку, то и эту наверняка найду. Я чувствую изменение в текстуре и на пробу провожу по этому месту. Саске задерживает дыхание, и я хитро улыбаюсь. Вывернув левое запястье, я тяну руку вверх, подцепляя мышечное кольцо, одновременно с этим пальцем правой руки давлю прямо на выпуклость.

Саске тут же подлетает, чуть не врезавшись задом мне в лицо. Освободив левую руку, я ловлю его и прижимаю к себе, спиной к груди. Я погружаю правую руку глубже и начинаю массировать сладкую точку.

– Ох, черт! Ох, _черт_! – вскрикивает Саске. – Ох же блять, Наруто!

Я продолжаю тереть, погружая палец глубже в простату. Он вцепляется мне в бедра, скользит руками назад к моей заднице и дерет ногтями кожу. Он притягивает меня так близко к себе, что наши тела врезаются одно в другое, и мой член зажат между его ягодицами, упирается ему в поясницу, размазывая по ней горячую смазку.

– Кончай, Саске, – тихо приказываю ему на ухо. Он отчаянно хнычет, когда я с силой вычерчиваю круг по его простате. Я снова шепчу: – Кончай, детка.

Он издает болезненный всхлип, когда я надавливаю еще сильнее. Его сфинктер сжимается, фиксируя мой палец на одном месте. Я раскачиваю им вперед и назад, щекоча гладкую выпуклость.

– Б-блять… Аах… – он хватает ртом воздух и кричит: – Кончаю!

В тот же момент из него по дуге выстреливает молочная жидкость. Он напрягается от мощных пульсаций члена, потом обмякает и приваливается ко мне, задыхаясь. Я вытаскиваю из него палец и опускаю руку ему на бедро, нежно поглаживаю.

– Хороший мальчик, – шепчу ему в висок, мое дыхание ерошит его волосы.

Я прижимаюсь губами к его взмокшей шее вдоль линии волос, глубоко вдыхаю. Его запах стал сильнее, крепкий и опьяняющий. Я опять его целую.

Даю ему секунду прийти в себя, но дольше игнорировать свой пульсирующий член нет сил. Медленно я перемещаю Саске, пытаясь не задеть пятна спермы на покрывале.

Он не сопротивляется, когда оказывается на спине с разведенными ногами. И хотя я уверен, что он уже прекрасно растянут и смазан, я все-таки хочу точно знать, что смазки хватит. Поэтому я сплевываю себе на ладонь и провожу ею по своему члену, смешивая слюну со своей смазкой, стекающей по стволу. Я подхожу к нему и приставляю член ко входу. Он уже припух и стал еще краснее. И когда я прижимаю открытую головку к анусу, Саске судорожно втягивает воздух. Но он не останавливает меня, и я, помня его слова, толкаюсь вперед.

Я смотрю, как скрывается под безволосой чуть сморщенной мошонкой и покрасневшей кожей головка моего члена. Кольцо мышц то растягивается, всасывая меня внутрь, то сокращается, выталкивая наружу. Не в силах противостоять восторгу от ощущений и открывающегося вида, я вытаскиваю, замираю и толкаюсь снова. Я проникаю в него медленно, снова и снова, глядя как его дырка обтягивает кончик моего члена. Это самая пошлая картина, что я когда либо видел… и самые потрясающие ощущения, что я когда либо испытывал.

– Пожалуйста… Наруто… – задыхаясь, стонет Саске.

Я погружаюсь внутрь одним стремительным толчком. Мышцы Саске спазматически сокращаются, крепко сжимая мой член. Закатываю глаза от блаженства, волнами прошивающего вверх по позвоночнику, я дрожу им в такт. Я не могу пошевелиться. Стенки Саске обернули меня в мягкий кокон, и если я шевельнусь, то кончу.

Делаю вдох, открываю глаза и смотрю вниз на него. Он глядит на меня, во взгляде тлеет восторг и такая неподдельная страсть, что мое сердце снова начинает колотиться о ребра. Я провожу ладонями по задним поверхностям его бедер, толкаю их вниз и сам склоняюсь над ним. Он тянется навстречу, приглаживает мне волосы и тянет меня за голову вниз до тех пор, пока наши губы не соприкасаются.

Воздух почти густой от силы нашего желания, и клянусь, я кожей ощущаю, как он искрит, когда мы обмениваемся вздохами. Никогда раньше не понимал, что это значит, но сейчас, когда я погружаюсь в глубину его тела и бессовестно смотрю в его черные глаза, я понял. Ощущение быстротечное, но явное.

– Покатай меня, ковбой, – говорит он на выдохе и игриво бьет кончиком языка меня по нижней губе. 

Я отклоняюсь и перехватываю его за бока. Пальцами провожу вдоль рук и сжимаю запястья, надежно фиксируя их у него за головой. Я смотрю прямо ему в глаза, принимая вызов. Медленно я двигаюсь назад, чувствую, как по стволу члена скользят эластичные стенки. Пристально слежу, как начинают еще сильнее блестеть его глаза, а рот приоткрывается в тихом стоне. Назад, и назад, и назад до тех пор, пока за сжатым кольцом ануса не остается только одна головка. На секунду застываю, и эта секунда тянется почти мучительно долго. Крепче сжимаю запястья Саске и с силой толкаю бедра. Его тело содрогается подо мной. С гортанным хрипом он стискивает пальцы, сжимает их в кулаки от страсти, закатывает черные глаза.

В медленном, но мощном ритме я вколачиваюсь в него членом. Мне требуется вся моя выдержка, чтобы не сорваться. Ничего мне не хочется сейчас так сильно, как от души выебать его, чтобы от оргазма снесло крышу, но я дал слово и я его сдержу. Я буду трахать его до тех пор, пока мы оба не будем обливаться потом и выть от кайфа, а потом я щедро забрызгаю его своей горячей, липкой спермой.

Я погружаюсь внутрь медленными сильными толчками и едва сдерживаю собственные крики. Саске, впрочем, не стесняется. Он с каждым моим движением кричит все громче и громче:

– Ах… Ах… АХ… Блять… ААА!

– Да, – рычу, – нравится тебе?

Он запрокидывает голову и вопит в потолок:

– Да! Сильнее… Сильнее, черт возьми!

Счастлив угодить, и я наращиваю темп. Шлепков мошонки о его ягодицы почти не слышно за бесчувственными криками. Я усиливаю хватку на запястьях и бешено толкаюсь бедрами. Он выгибается над кроватью, судя по звукам он уже перешагнул черту, отделяющую наслаждение от агонии.

Как мы движемся вместе – как мы вместе хрипим и рычим – ничто в моей прежней жизни не сравнится с этим. Безумное плотское наслаждение, как спаривание зверья. Нет, неправильно. Вряд ли животные трахаются так – так отчаянно.

– Получи! – командую я, уже не задумываясь, как пошло и банально звучат мои слова. – Получи мой толстый член!

Он неистово кивает, обхватывает меня ногами и упирается пятками в спину. Он начинает подмахивать мне, качает бедрами, так что член входит еще глубже. Я вижу, как напряжены его мышцы, как вздымается грудь. Как же очаровательно он корчится подо мной. Не прекращая толчков, я склоняюсь к его губам и накрываю своими. Наши языки сталкиваются, жадно, мокро. Долго я не продержусь, слишком классно он сжимает мой член. Я разрываю поцелуй, когда по всему телу прокатывается волна удовольствия.

– Я сейчас кончу, – мой голос натянут от смешавшейся во мне муки и болезненной эйфории. 

– Подожди, – едва не всхлипывает Саске, – Наруто… Я так близко.

Со стоном я стискиваю зубы, но замедляю судорожные предоргазменные толчки, возвращаясь к размеренному темпу. Яйца, полные семени, тяжелые и пульсируют. Отпускаю кисти Саске и разгибаюсь. Подхватив его под бедра, я поднимаю его таз в воздух. Под таким углом мой член сильно бьет его по простате каждый раз, не давая ни малейшей передышки.

– О, господи! – кричит он, из стороны в сторону мотая головой. – Да, Наруто! Ааа…. Трахни меня, трахни меня!

Он твердит это как мантру, пока слова не превращаются в животные хрипы. Хрипы заменяются судорожными вздохами, которые становятся все резче и громче, и вот наконец я знаю – он достиг своего предела – чему я крайне рад, потому что я достиг своего еще несколько минут назад. На одной силе воли я продержался так долго.

Я резко отстраняюсь и сжимаю в каждой руке по члену. Несколько неистовых движений, и я падаю за грань, забрызгивая спермой все вокруг. Густые потеки семени долетают даже до шеи Саске, хотя большая часть выплескивается ему на грудь и живот. Еще немного капает на его бедра, скатываясь в лужицы возле тазовых косточек. 

Все это время я продолжаю накачивать его член, чувствуя, как он набухает в кулаке. Он выкрикивает последнее финальное ругательство и кончает себе на живот. Я выдаиваю его досуха, пока он не начинает хныкать и просить остановиться, тогда я сжимаю его в последний раз и отпускаю.

Я сажусь и смотрю на него – весь покрыт спермой, пытается отдышаться. Взмокшая челка облепила лоб и виски. Можно подумать, что он обкурился до беспамятства, и я почти усмехаюсь от этой мысли, но тут замечаю, что меня трясет. Похоже, адреналин выветрился, вместо него осталась чудовищная усталость.

– Где ванная? – спрашиваю я, голос все еще низкий и хриплый.

Саске переламывает одну руку в запястье, указывая куда-то мне за спину. Я иду туда на подгибающихся ногах и приваливаюсь к раковине, быстро споласкивая лицо. После стою и смотрю на себя в зеркало.

_Что я сделал? Что я только что сделал? И почему меня это совершенно не беспокоит?_ Я никогда не любил секс на одну ночь и никогда не любил парней. _Что за хрень со мной сегодня приключилась?_ Я бы свалил все на алкоголь, но это только отмазка. Я знал, что я делаю. Я ушел с ним, мне нравилось чувствовать его губы на теле. Я закончил тем, что заставил его извиваться от удовольствия, и если бы мне дали возможность, я повторил бы все еще раз. _Что все это значит?_

Я трясу головой, освобождаясь от мыслей, и оглядываю ванную. Порывшись в нескольких ящичках, я нахожу чистое полотенце и возвращаюсь в спальню. Саске лежит, неуклюже вытянувшись на кровати, где я его оставил, сперма собирается в его пупке и капает с боков. Я обтираю его полотенцем, стираю потеки с фарфоровой кожи.

– Ты такой джентльмен, – шепчет он и тихо смеется, когда я провожу полотенцем вдоль его бока.

Я фыркаю.

– Ну, на лицо я тебе не попал.

– Да… очень жаль.

Я закатываю глаза.

– Ты точно чокнутый.

– Тебе понравилось, – возражает он; и не поспоришь.

_Да, понравилось._ Не говорю ни слова, но улыбаюсь. Хотя ему не видно. Локтем он закрывает глаза.

– Боже, – говорит он, растягивая слова. – Натуралы всегда такие необузданные.

– Натуралы? – спрашиваю я. – …Ты часто занимаешься сексом с натуралами?

Саске поднимается на локтях и смотрит мне в глаза. 

– Иногда, – отвечает он. Своими темными глазами он осматривает меня с головы до пят, словно оценивает. – Но ты был самым лучшим.

Не знаю, что и думать. Его слова приятно погладили мое эго, но почему-то из-за них же я почувствовал себя дешевкой. И вот эта мысль совершенно мне не ясна. Почему меня волнует, что я _всего лишь еще один_ натурал? Меня не должно заботить, даже если для Саске я просто еще одна зарубка на спинке кровати… но почему-то заботит. _Нет, правда, что со мной не так?_

– Ну, – отвечаю я, старясь поддержать непринужденный игривый тон, – у меня с тобой был лучший гейский секс.

Он, посмеиваясь, ложится обратно на спину, закладывает руки за голову и скрещивает ноги в лодыжках, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. 

– Я рад, что ты развлекся.

– Эм… Спасибо. – Вот, настал тот момент, когда уже становится неловко. Я встаю с кровати и начинаю собирать свои вещи.

Я как раз надеваю трусы, когда Саске садится. Он смотрит на меня секунду и спрашивает:

– Ты уходишь?

Застегивая ширинку, я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом.

– Да, мне стоит пойти домой.

Я нагибаюсь за майкой и ощущаю на себе его взгляд, неотрывно следующий за моими перемещениями. В глубине его глаз угадывается какой-то внутренний конфликт. Сказал бы даже, что это разочарование, но это, конечно, полнейшая чушь.

Я полностью одет; подхожу к кровати и провожу рукой по волосам. Он смотрит на меня так открыто, как будто заранее готов принять все, что бы я ни сказал. Мой мозг рождает только невнятное: «Я… хорошо провел вечер». _Не слишком тупо прозвучало?_

Видимо нет, потому что в ответ он улыбается. Еще раз он, словно прицениваясь, осматривает меня всего, и похоже приходит-таки к какому-то решению. Он сползает на край кровати, тянется к ночному столику и выдвигает один из ящиков. Достав оттуда блокнот и ручку, он царапает что-то на листке, выдирает его и быстро сворачивает. Не могу оторвать глаз от его обнаженного тела, пока он встает и идет ко мне.

– Послушай, – говорит он, когда останавливается напротив и отклячивает бедро, – я знаю, что ты натурал и вот это все, – он говорит это так небрежно, что у меня складывается полное ощущение, что сам он в данный факт совершенно не верит. – Но если ты захочешь повторить, – он протягивает мне свернутую записку, – позвони мне.

Мой взгляд скачет с его руки к его глазам и обратно вниз, но в конце концов я беру у него листок. 

– Хо-хорошо, – заикаюсь я, складывая его в карман.

Не теряя больше времени, я обуваюсь и поворачиваюсь к двери. Я должен уйти отсюда, мне надо проветрить голову.

Но не дойдя даже до кухни, я оборачиваюсь.

– Спокойной ночи, Саске, – говорю я почти нежно.

Не это я хотел сказать… и не так. Я собирался сказать твердое «Прощай». Я должен был говорить уверенно и непоколебимо. Но как-то так вышло, что вот он стоит там, смотрит мне в след с едва заметной улыбкой на губах, и решение уже не такое твердое.

– Спокойной ночи, Наруто, – отвечает он, в голосе слышна полная удовлетворенность.


	4. Иносказательная энчилада

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари к части от автора: Метафоры о еде могли бы решить все проблемы в мире

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: не уверена, можно ли склонять названия мексиканских блюд, но они так и просятся.
> 
> (1) Слон в комнате (от англ выражения "Elephant in the room"), английская идиома которая выражает очевидную правду, которую игнорируют либо старательно пытаются не замечать. Это выражение так же относится к очевидной проблеме которую никто не хочет затрагивать.  
> (2) Джин (Gin) - карточная игра, популярная в США. Подробнее: http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/es/75153/ДЖИН  
> (3) monster.com - поиск работы и персонала в США  
> (4) Halo https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(серия_игр)

Как только я выхожу из квартиры Саске, мир теряет четкость. Кое-как я вызываю такси и, спотыкаясь, добираюсь до своей квартиры. Я валюсь на кровать и отрубаюсь к чертям. Сплю как покойник.

На следующее утро я с трудом собираю расползающиеся мысли в кучу. На мне все еще вчерашние шмотки, Киба оставил на телефоне кучу голосовых сообщений и смс, а голова кружится. 

Все по порядку – сначала душ. Он занимает больше времени, чем обычно, я никак не могу сосредоточиться на задаче. Я до сих пор пытаюсь осознать, что случилось вчера. Я помню все в деталях, но никак не могу понять, _как_ это произошло. 

– О чем я думал? – спрашиваю я вслух сам себя, втирая скраб для тела в волосы. – Черт, – говорю я, когда понимаю, что сделал. Смываю все и пробую еще раз.

Наконец, я перебираюсь из душа к раковине и трижды чищу зубы – один раз, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого привкуса во рту после пьяной ночи, еще раз, чтобы именно почистить зубы и третий, когда вспоминаю вкус собственной спермы. 

Я старательно игнорирую телефон, пока он не затыкается, и одеваюсь. Я выкидываю полотенце в стирку и понимаю, что корзина с бельем уже полная. С ворчанием я тащу ее к стиральной машинке. Обычно я не утруждаю себя сортировкой мусора из карманов, но в этот раз решаю изменить правилу и нахожу там немного мелочи, а так же мятые и сложенные в несколько раз чеки. Запускаю машинку и с руками полными добытого из грязного белья добра иду обратно в спальню. Скидываю деньги в каменную миску на комоде и проглядываю бумажки, чтобы не выкинуть что-нибудь важное. В основном это чеки из кафе и один из банкомата. Выбрасываю все в мусор, пока в руках у меня не остается последний листок. Разворачиваю его.

Черными чернилами под номером телефона отрывисто написано: «Сам знаешь, что тебе понравилось. Саске».

Не могу не улыбнуться. Как верно сказал. Заношу руку над мусорной корзиной, но не бросаю. Стою так, не в силах решить, выкидывать или нет, и, в конце концов, разочарованно вздыхаю.

– Не будь идиотом, – говорю я сам себе и, скомкав листок, швыряю его в корзину.

Наконец перезваниваю Кибе. Несколько минут неловкости, и мы договариваемся встретиться на обед. Возможно, в компании бургеров и картошки фри говорить будет проще. Мы встречаемся в ресторане, который расположен в середине пути между нашими домами, и заказываем по чизбургеру с двойным беконом и двадцать крыльев на двоих. По крайней мере, мой аппетит еще в норме. Мы ждем, пока не принесут всю еду, и только тогда заводим в комнату гигантского слона(1).

– Итак, просто чтобы прояснить, – говорит Киба, макая крыло в пиалку с соусом из сыра с плесенью, – с Сакурой тебе было так плохо, что ты стал педиком?

Чтобы не закатить глаза, я вынужден их закрыть. 

– Нет, – сердито стону я. – Сакура не сделала из меня педика.

– Ладно, – соглашается Киба в паузах между укусами, – потому что она уже и так у меня в черном списке. Просто хотел уточнить, виновата ли она и в этом тоже.

– Она _не виновата_ ни в чем, – говорю я, выбирая картошку получше. Беру ломтик и тыкаю им в направлении Кибы. – И вообще тут не за что быть виноватой. Это не зависящий ни от чего инцидент.

Киба кивает.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, обсасывая куриные косточки и откладывая их в сторону. Он принимается облизывать соус с пальцев, но останавливается. – Так значит то, что я сейчас делаю, тебя не заводит?

– Господи… – вздыхаю я в потолок.

Остаток обеда я трачу на то, чтобы убедить Кибу в том, что я все еще гетеросексуал. Но ближе к концу бургеров, я начинаю думать, что возможно убеждаю я себя.

– В смысле, нельзя сказать, что парни меня как-то привлекают, – говорю я уже примерно в пятый раз.

– Ну да, – покорно отвечает Киба, но я все равно вижу, что он сомневается.

– Это просто секс, – продолжаю я защищаться. – Например, вот я люблю дрочить, это же не значит, что я асексуален.

Киба хмурит брови. 

– Думаю, это не совсем одно и то же. – Он в задумчивости делает глоток содовой, потом спрашивает: – О ком ты думаешь, когда дрочишь?

– О девушках, – уверенно откликаюсь я. Это правда. Моя коллекция порнушки состоит исключительно из женщин.

– Видишь? – говорит он ободряюще. – Честно, я вообще не понимаю, как у тебя на него встал.

Неожиданно меня затапливает невероятно свежими, невероятно чувственными воспоминаниями – как скользил его язык по моим губам, жар его тела и твердый член, которым он прижимался к моему бедру. Я невидяще пялюсь в стол, вспоминая как мои руки обнимали его за бедра и сжимали его задницу. _О… эта задница…_

– Наруто? – говорит Киба немного озабоченно.

– А? – я резко выпадаю из воспоминаний.

– Эм… дать тебе минутку? – спрашивает он несколько неловко.

_Черт! Очнись. Очнись!_

– Что? – спрашиваю я и со смешком добавляю: – Нет. Просто задумался о… эм.. кое о чем. _Успокойся, Наруто. Возьми себя в руки, едрить тебя налево._

Кажется, Кибу я не убедил. Он моргает и с каждой секундой выглядит все более смущенно. 

– Правда так круто было, а? – спрашивает он ни с того, ни с сего.

– Что? – я едва не поперхнулся.

– Чувак… – недоверчиво тянет он. – Ты покраснел и… эм… – Он указывает через стол. – Ты скоро заставишь этот стакан кончить.

Я непонимающе свожу брови и смотрю вниз, на свою колу. Только сейчас понимаю, что крепко сжал стакан и бессознательно вожу по нему рукой вверх вниз. Резко отдергиваю руку и вытираю конденсат о штанину.

Закрываю лицо ладонями и вздыхаю.

– Что со мной не так?

Когда я снова поднимаю глаза, то замечаю, что Киба хмурится.

– Ты говорил, что знаешь, что делаешь. Ты говорил, все будет в порядке.

_Ах ты черт._ Я не только втянул Кибу в эту невероятно неловкую ситуацию, но еще и заставил его чувствовать за собой вину за пособничество. _Пристрелите меня._

– Знаю, Киба. Прости, друг. Пожалуйста, не вини себя. Ты пытался меня остановить, а я тебя не послушал.

Угрюмое выражение лица дает трещину, а губы сжимаются в тонкую нить. Кажется, он всерьез увлекся исследованием картошки фри. Он даже берет одну картошину с тарелки и методично постукивает ею по столу, но после откидывает в сторону.

– Нет, – говорит он упрямо и решительно, – я твой друг, и моим долгом было проследить, чтобы ты не ушел домой с какой-нибудь страхолюдиной или толстухой… И я точно уверен, что отпустить тебя с парнем было равносильно тяжкому уголовному преступлению с точки зрения моего братского кодекса чести. – Он смотрит на меня в высшей степени непреклонно. – Вчера вечером я облажался. Но обещаю, я заглажу свою вину.

– Загладишь вину? – с сомнением повторяю я.

– Сегодня мы снова пойдем в клуб, – отвечает он даже слишком воодушевлённо. – И я клянусь, в этот раз я не пущу тебя домой, пока не найдем тебе самую жаркую цыпу, готовую на все.

На моих губах появляется улыбка. Киба пытается решать проблемы с помощью киски. 

– Я ценю это предложение, но я правда не в настроении сегодня куда-либо идти.

– Да ладно тебе. Я плачу, – настаивает он, ослепительно улыбаясь. – Представь, что это путевка «все включено» в Город Секса… Город Гетеросексуального Секса.

Я фыркаю от смеха и закатываю глаза.

– Спасибо… но не сегодня. Хочется поваляться дома, выпить пару банок пива и посмотреть телевизор.

– Хорошо, – говорит он пренебрежительно. – Пусть сегодня будет дома. Пойдем по клубам на следующих выходных.

– Отличный план, – соглашаюсь я; какое облегчение, что он отступился.

***

Киба оплатил обед. Хоть он и не говорит, но я знаю, что он за меня переживает из-за потерянной работы. Они выплатили мне неплохое выходное пособие. И на эти деньги я смогу прожить еще несколько месяцев, если понадобится. Все будет хорошо. В финансовом плане, по крайней мере. В эмоциональном плане я все еще немного не в себе.

Но это нормально… Еще и полных суток не прошло с тех пор, как вся эта херня со мной приключилась. Пары дней мне хватит, чтобы прочистить голову, а потом начну искать новую работу. Это хорошо. Как бы начинаю все с чистого листа.

Ну, или, во всяком случае, именно это я не устаю сам себе повторять, пока лежу дома и смотрю Закон и Порядок выпуск за выпуском. Я очень стараюсь не обращать внимания на противный голос в голове, который настаивает на моей абсолютной никчемности. _Неудачник._ Такой мерзкий голос… Голос Сакуры.

Я как раз вскрываю третью банку пива, когда слышу звонок в дверь. Замираю на середине шага посреди кухни и хмурю брови. Никто не говорил мне, что собирается прийти, а для продавцов печенья и Иисуса уже слишком поздно. _Может быть, соседи?_

Ставлю пиво и иду к двери. Смотрю сквозь глазок и вижу там женщину. Это молодая блондинка. Вроде бы я ее не знаю… но я знаком не со всеми соседями. Несколько секунд я наблюдаю, как она накручивает прядку волос на палец.

Я открываю дверь и с сомнением спрашиваю:

– Да?

Девушка, которая как раз разглядывала деревянный номерок квартиры на косяке двери, тут же переключает все внимание на меня и улыбается. 

– Привет!

Жду, когда она еще что-нибудь скажет, но она молчит и рассеянно улыбается. Я заглядываю ей за спину, но там нет ничего и никого, кто мог бы подсказать, кто она такая и что делает у меня под дверью. 

– Я могу вам помочь? – наконец спрашиваю я.

– Я Ино, – говорит она так, словно это и есть ответ на мой вопрос.

Я щурюсь, пытаясь воскресить в памяти воспоминания, как-либо связанные с этим именем или этой девушкой, но ничего не выходит. Она довольно миленькая – длинные платиновые волосы, яркие голубые глаза, высокие грудки… Думаю, я бы ее запомнил.

– Прошу прощения… Ино? Мы знакомы?

– Ахах, – откликается она и трясет головой, отчего хвост льняных волос упруго рассекает воздух. Она вытаскивает клочок бумаги из кармана. – Ты… Наруто?

_О Господи._ Я уже боюсь отвечать.

– Да?

– Меня послал твой друг Кевин.

– Кевин? – удивляюсь я. Странностей все больше и больше.

– Эм, ну да, – отвечает она. – Он послал меня составить тебе компанию на ночь.

Сильнее сжимаю дверь и с каменным лицом переспрашиваю:

– Что?

Она невинно моргает и вдруг ежится от холода.

– Я забыла куртку… Можно войти?

Я и бровью не повел. На улице градусов двадцать шесть, не меньше, но вряд ли ей, конечно, грозит тепловой удар в фиолетовом топике без лямок и миниюбке. Я вздыхаю и открываю дверь шире.

– Спасибо, – говорит она, белозубо улыбаясь. Заходит внутрь и одобрительно оглядывается. – Милая квартирка.

Думаю, это простой акт вежливости с ее стороны, потому что на самом деле моя квартира сейчас имеет не лучший вид. 

– Спасибо, – отвечаю я, собирая пустые бутылки и коробочки из-под лапши. – Прости, я никого не ждал, иначе прибрался бы заранее.

Она пожимает плечами: – Я видела и похуже.

– Эм, присаживайся… что ли. Я сейчас вернусь.

Выбрасываю мусор и достаю телефон. Пальцами едва не продавливаю экран, печатая Кибе сообщение: _«Кто такая Ино?»_

Сгребаю со стойки оставленное пиво и делаю большой глоток, заглядывая за угол. Ино сидит на диване и как раз поправляет лифчик. Смотрю, как она заглядывает себе в вырез и чуть сжимает груди.

Телефон вибрирует в руке, и я утыкаюсь в экран, читая ответ. _«Это верняк»_ говорится там.

Я яростно печатаю: _«Киба. Ты снял мне проститутку?»_

_«Ахахахахах! В смысле… Нет»._

_«Я тебя убью»_ , – пишу я.

_«Отвечаю. Чувак, я бы такого никогда не сделал»._

_«Медленно»._

Через несколько секунд я получаю: _«Наверняка это твой друг Кевин. Он постоянно вот такую херню делает»._

У меня дергается глаз. _«Ну держись. Я порублю тебя в капусту и скормлю твоим же собакам»._

_«Это жёстко, чувак. Расслабься и получай удовольствие»._

Я опускаю голову и зажмуриваюсь. 

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Киба, – сдавленно бормочу я. Делаю вдох и захожу в гостиную. Пытаюсь говорить вежливо, но твердо. – Ино, прошу прощения. Думаю, произошла ошиб…

– Слушай, – перебивает она, ее голос теряет приторную сладость, – ночь оплачена, неважно, будешь ты меня трахать или нет, и я не то, чтобы горю желанием провести ее в обществе своего язвительного соседа. Так что если ты не слишком против, может быть придумаем, как занять время?

Я стою, разинув рот.

– Например? Хочешь заказать пиццу и поиграть в настольные игры?

Прошло два часа, и вот мы лежим на полу, доедая большой круг пепперони, а Ино раздает карты для четвертой партии в Джина(2). Моя очередь, я сбрасываю трех червей, которые она тут к моей досаде же с радостью подбирает. Я не выиграл еще ни разу.

– Итак, – говорит она, сортируя карты в руке и в сбросе, – почему твой друг меня нанял?

Я громко вздыхаю, вытаскивая карту. 

– Вина, – коротко отвечаю.

Она вопросительно на меня смотрит.

– Сильно понятнее не стало.

– Нет, – сухо соглашаюсь я и сбрасываю карты. – Но это из-за того, что вся ситуация довольно запутанная.

– Так значит… Кевин сделал что-то, за что ему теперь стыдно, и поэтому он снял тебе проститутку, – повторяет она, очевидно намекая, что нужно больше информации.

– Типа того.

Она тащит еще карту из колоды и пристраивает себе в руку. Меня раздражает улыбка, притаившаяся в уголках ее губ.

– Что он сделал? Трахнул твою подружку?

Я невесело смеюсь.

– Если бы. Было бы гораздо проще.

– Тогда что он сделал? – спрашивает Ино, пока я тяну карты.

Ничто в тоне, которым она говорит, не дает усомниться в невинности ее любопытства. Я обдумываю ситуацию, пока делаю свой ход в игре. Наверное, вреда не будет, если я ей расскажу. Она не знает меня, и, как у проститутки, у нее нет права меня осуждать. _Идет все к черту_ , решаю я. Я рассказываю ей все, начиная с увольнения и заканчивая, моментом, когда открываю перед ней дверь сегодня вечером, мы оба уже не помним об игре. 

Когда я описываю события прошлой ночи, они кажутся какими-то нереальными. Несколько раз мне пришлось останавливаться, чтобы в очередной раз справиться с шоком. Но, как ни странно, ни одна из этих остановок не была вызвана отвращением, и ни разу я не ощутил ни намека на сожаление о сделанном. Что-то это должно ведь значить… _да?_

– Ух ты, – говорит она, когда я замолкаю окончательно. Весь рассказ она смотрела на меня, как завороженная, увлеченная происходящим.

– Да уж, – отвечаю я, качая головой. – Настоящий сумасшедший дом, а?

– Есть немного, – отзывается она, и я фыркаю от смеха. Она невозмутимо продолжает: – Но зато теперь происходящее обретает смысл.

– Да ладно?

– Точно, – подтверждает Ино уверенно. – Ты прошел через ад и кошмар, и твой друг Киба чувствует свою ответственность за то, что только усугубил ситуацию. Так что он нанимает меня, чтобы помочь тебе… прояснить некоторые моменты.

– Ого. Ха-ха, – говорю я, голос сочится сарказмом. – Но как я уже говорил: я не превратился в одночасье в гея.

Она пристально на меня смотрит, я явно ее не убедил. 

– Тогда почему ты не хочешь со мной переспать?

Я опускаю взгляд, внезапно смутившись.

– Это против моих принципов, – говорю я и смотрю на нее сконфуженно. – Без обид.

Она пожимает плечами. 

– Было бы на что обижаться. – Секунду спустя спрашивает: – Хочешь посмотреть на мою грудь?

Мой взгляд автоматически ныряет ей в декольте. Судя по тому, что видно над вырезом блузки, могу поклясться, грудь фантастическая. Полных пять секунд я сражаюсь со своими моральными установками, и наконец киваю. Она улыбается, садится ровно, прямо напротив меня. Пока она расстегивает блузку, меня накрывает странно чувство ностальгии, как будто мне снова пятнадцать. Я вытираю внезапно вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и, не моргая слежу, как ткань соскальзывает вдоль тела. Лифчик расстегивается спереди; ее груди подпрыгивают вверх, пока она возится с застежкой. Медленно, игриво Ино снимает его с себя.

Они несравненны – полные, упругие и высокие. Розовые сосочки торчат, так и просятся, чтобы ударили по ним языком.

– Хочешь потрогать? – спрашивает она, наклоняясь вперед, из-за чего ее грудки приглашающе качнулись мне навстречу.

Я даже не отвечаю. Сразу вытягиваю руки и заключаю грудь в ладони. Мягкая, податливая и точно натуральная. Я почти не отдаю себе отчета в том, что начинаю сжимать и массировать ее. Рассеянно наблюдаю, как мои большие пальцы поглаживают твердые кончики сосков. 

Две вещи я понимаю, пока трогаю Ино за грудь. Во-первых, мое мнение о женских прелестях не изменилось – они совершенно восхитительны. Во-вторых, мне хотелось пососать соски Саске гораздо больше, чем ее. Я думаю о том, как он выгибал спину и стонал, когда я щипал те чувствительные горошины, и я знаю, что если проделаю все то же самое с Ино, ее это не возбудит так же сильно.

Я совершенно уверен, что эмоциональная привязанность тут не играет никакой роли, поскольку и Ино, и Саске я знаю примерно одинаково – если вообще можно сказать, что знаю. И так же не играет роли внешняя привлекательность – Ино великолепна, сексуальна и очень даже в моем вкусе. Или, по крайней мере, я думал, что такой у меня вкус.

Не буду отрицать намек на влечение – я же мужчина, в конце концов – но, на самом деле, это и влечением считать нельзя в сравнении с тем, что я чувствовал к Саске. Никакой страсти, никакой неконтролируемой нужды. Не говоря о том, что у меня и близко не стоит.

– Все еще не хочешь меня? – спрашивает она тихо и призывно, прижимаясь к моим ладоням.

Я убираю руки, но не отвожу глаз и отвечаю негромко: 

– Нет.

– Нет? – переспрашивает она недоверчиво.

Я встречаюсь с ней взглядом и качаю головой:

– Нет, не хочу.

Ино садится на место, похоже, я ее немного задел. Не могу придумать, чем бы сгладить возникшую неловкость.

– Они совершенны, – слышу я свой голос словно со стороны, пытаюсь ее утешить.

– Конечно. Спасибо, – говорит Ино, надевая бюстгальтер. 

– Нет, правда, – настаиваю я. – Это голова у меня… не в порядке, не сейчас.

– Это уж точно, – бурчит она, застегивая последнюю пуговку на блузке.

– Эй!

Она машет руками.

– Я говорю только, что, похоже,.. твоя голова и твое сердце сейчас очень далеко друг от друга.

– Мое сердце тут совершенно не при чем, – бормочу я в ответ.

– Хорошо, – говорит она и язвительно поправляется: – Твоя голова и твой член очень далеко друг от друга.

Я открываю рот, чтобы возразить, но в ее словах слишком много правды. Может быть, сердце и не при чем, но произошедшее определенно вызвало во мне какие-то внутренние неполадки. В смысле, до прошлой ночи я бы скакал от счастья, представься мне возможность обкатать сверкающий шикарный бюст Ино. Но теперь, я смотрю на эти сладкие грудки четвертого размера, и не чувствую почти ничего. _Как такое может быть?_

– Я просто не понимаю, – в отчаянии говорю я. 

Ее взгляд смягчается.

– Когда я была моложе, мы каждую пятницу всей семьей ездили в мексиканский ресторан. И каждую пятницу, год за годом, я заказывала сырную энчиладу, – Ино замолчала, когда заметила, с каким недоумением я смотрю на нее. – Ты послушай. У меня есть одна мысль. Так вот, я ничего больше не пробовала, потому что боялась, что мне не понравится. И вот однажды мама заказала мне чимичангу. Блюдо было приправлено сливочным соусом и соусом гуакамоле, и я была просто _уверена_ , что это жуткая гадость. Но она настояла, чтобы я хотя бы попробовала, и тогда уже заказывала свою энчиладу. Догадаешься, что произошло?

– Тебе понравилось, – отвечаю я невыразительно.

Раскинув руки, она кричит:

– Куда больше! Это был взрыв вкуса и настолько, _настолько_ лучше этой несчастной сырной энчилады.

– И… что? – спрашиваю я. – После этого ты всегда заказывала чимичангу.

– Нет, – говорит она неожиданно бесцветным голосом. – Через несколько дней после того случая отец ушел от нас и мать начала пить. Мы больше никогда не ездили в мексиканский ресторан. – Она трясет головой, словно пытаясь выгнать оттуда воспоминания. – Но думаю, моя мысль уже ясна.

– Наверное… – говорю я, не очень понимая, как ее аналогия может помочь мне.

– Я только пытаюсь сказать, что если кроме сырной энчилады ты больше ничего никогда не пробовал, то ты не узнаешь, а вдруг что-то другое могло бы понравиться тебе даже больше, – говорит Ино так значительно, как будто передает потомкам вековую мудрость, и я не могу сдержать улыбку. Ино продолжает свою странную речь: – Это не значит, что ты заблуждался насчет сырной энчилады. Или что заблуждаешься насчет чимичанги. Оба блюда могут тебе нравиться. В один день захочется одного, потом вдруг другого. Это нормально. Или, может быть, даже тебе будет нравиться только одна особая чимичанга из одного единственного ресторана. И это тоже нормально. 

Я изучаю ее несколько секунд, прибавляя веса повисшему между нами молчанию, затем с самым серьезным выражением лица спрашиваю:

– Что если мне нравится менудо?

Она морщит брови в отвращении:

– Это же гадость, Наруто. Ты знаешь, что они туда кладут?

Маска серьезности на моем лице трескается и я начинаю смеяться. Секунду спустя ко мне присоединяется Ино. Наш дружный хохот наполняет всю квартиру. Несколько минут мы не можем остановиться, и в конце у нас у обоих от смеха текут слезы.

Почти сразу после этого Ино уходит. Я провожаю ее до двери и крепко обнимаю на прощание. Я не строю иллюзий, что мы когда-либо увидимся снова, но думаю, забуду ее не скоро. Мне противно это признавать, учитывая каким отстойным был план Кибы изначально, но он действительно смог мне помочь. 

Я достаю телефон и отправляю ему короткое сообщение, прежде чем двинуть в сторону спальни. _«Смертельная угроза миновала. Можешь пожить еще один день»._

***

Воскресенье я посвящаю обновлению резюме и актуальным вакансиям в интернете. Нахожу несколько перспективных объявлений на Монстре(3). Звонит Киба, и я устраиваю ему разнос. Меня не волнует, насколько удачно вчерашняя ночь закончилась. Я еще не простил его за то, что снял мне гребаную проститутку.

В понедельник устраиваю генеральную уборку и выкидываю из квартиры все, что напоминает мне о Сакуре; и вот этот дом снова стал только моим. Я зарылся в кладовку и нашел там кучу вещей, от которых она заставляла меня избавиться, например, постеры и крутой самурайский меч. Повесив меч на видном месте и украсив стены плакатами, я совершаю набег на магазин, где набираю полную тележку пива, чипсов и всякой другой снеди – от всего этого Сакура пыталась очистить мою кухню.

В среду я прощаю Кибу, ну более или менее, и приглашаю к себе выпить и поиграть в Гало(4). Кажется, мы не делали подобного посреди недели с тех пор, как я выпустился. Очень здорово, как будто я снова принадлежу сам себе. Я даже иду в четверг на собеседование, и оно проходит довольно успешно.

Пятница, сплю допоздна, потом провожу несколько прекрасных часов за послеобеденным спортом. Спускаюсь в спортзал здесь же, в жилом комплексе, заглядываю в бассейн и заканчиваю день в сауне. Я решаю, что хватит и возвращаюсь к себе, когда напротив меня в парной усаживается дородный мужчина средних лет и снимает полотенце.

Я стою под душем, ощущая, как вода уносит последние крохи напряжения, и вдруг понимаю, что уже несколько месяцев не дрочил. Сакура всегда взращивала во мне такое сильное чувство вины по этому поводу, что я обещал ей никогда этого делать. Но сейчас, когда вода стекает по телу горячими ручейками, я чувствую, что очень хочется.

Я не тороплюсь, растягивая удовольствие. Большую часть времени я обоими руками сжимаю и тяну, накачиваю и ласкаю член. Я закрываю глаза и приваливаюсь к прохладной плитке. Поначалу мне представляется просто некий собирательный женский образ – только изгибы тела и грудь. Потом она на коленях, двигает головой в такт моей руке. Я оттягиваю мошонку, когда подхожу к кульминации, и сильно сжимаю головку, подстегивая себя навстречу оргазму. На пике наслаждения образ меняется. Голова между моих ног имеет короткие черные волосы и такие же черные глаза, эти глаза смотрят, как я кончаю. Мои бедра дергаются, кулак судорожно сжимается, и я кричу в потолок от удовольствия.

Изумленно я споласкиваю руку и выключаю воду. Оборачиваюсь в толстое полотенце и выхожу из ванной. Я падаю на кровать и буквально проваливаюсь в матрац. _Господи, я скучал по дрочке._ Наконец, мой пульс успокаивается, и я начинаю медленно расслабленно дышать. Не могу выкинуть из головы этот образ – глаза Саске, тлеющие похотью, втянутые щеки, когда он скользит губами вверх и вниз по моему члену.

Я перекатываю на спину и тяжело вздыхаю. На глаза попадается мусорная корзина в углу. Я с вызовом смотрю на нее несколько минут. Она в ответ словно насмехается надо мной, стоит вся такая, хранит в себе причину моих терзаний. Я рычу и отворачиваю голову в другую сторону. Примерно семь секунд спустя несусь к корзине, по дороге теряя полотенце. Голый, я переворачиваю корзину вверх тормашками, так что мусор разлетается по всему полу. Я роюсь в использованных салфетках, скатанных нитках из карманов и чеках, пока не нахожу смятый клочок бумаги. Я встаю – как победитель – и разворачиваю его. Секунду или две просто разглядываю: резкие линии чернил, из которых складываются слова и цифры.

Я иду к комоду и кладу на него записку. Не отрывая от нее глаз, роюсь в вещах, нахожу трусы, джинсы и рубашку. _Я правда собираюсь это сделать?_ Я задаю себе этот вопрос снова и снова, пока натягиваю белье. Я нутром чую, что хочу, но все еще так не уверен. Я вспоминаю совет Ино и говорю себе, что не узнаю, пока не попробую.

Когда я одет, я беру записку в левую руку и телефон в правую. Ввожу каждую цифру медленно, потом замираю и смотрю на кнопку вызова. Я сомневаюсь, касаюсь ее пальцем и тут же отдергиваю. _Давай же!_ Палец подчиняется, нажимая на кнопку и посылая вызов. _Черт!_ Я в шоке смотрю на телефон и слушаю доносящиеся гудки.

Спустя несколько секунд я слышу тихое «Алло?». Я примерзаю к месту, огромными глазами глядя на экран. «Алло?» еще раз.

Наконец, я выпадаю из ступора и подношу телефон к уху. 

– Привет, – говорю я дрожащим от нервов голосом.

– Привет… – отвечает он. Ждет несколько секунд и спрашивает: – Кто это?

– О… Эм, это Наруто. Прости, – я замолкаю, чтобы услышать, ответ ли он что-нибудь на это, но линия молчит. – Мы эм.. встречались на прошлой неделе.

Я слышу тихий смешок на том конце провода.

– О, я тебя помню, Наруто, я просто удивлен, что ты все-таки позвонил. – Он молчит и добавляет. – Счастлив, но удивлен.

– Ну… – начинаю я, силясь подобрать слова. – Знаешь, я тут размышлял... И, в общем, мне подумалось, не захочешь ли ты…. Может быть, мы могли бы сходить пообедать, например.

– Пообедать, м? – спрашивает он непринужденно и только чуточку игриво.

– Да, – отвечаю я, наконец снова ощущая почву под ногами. – Что скажешь насчет мексиканского ресторана? Сегодня мне хочется чимичанги.


End file.
